Je t'aime Ich Weiß Nicht
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Prussia makes the mistake of telling France he loves him after a night of sex when in reality, Prussia loved Canada. PRUSSIAXFRANCE IN THE BEGINNING! MAINLY PRUSSIAXCANADA IN LATER CHAPPIES! Human names used ! .


Gilbert glanceddown the hall at Francis's bedroom. The flamboyantly bubbley man hadn't left the room for almost a week, not even to complain about Antonio's annoyingly loud music. Gilbert sighed as he made his way to the kitchen.

_Maybe I really did hurt him._

* * *

_.~ 1 WEEK EARLIER ~._

The sun shone through the balcony's open French doors and woke Gilbert from his dreamless sleep. He rolled over onto his side so the sun wouldn't glare at him and saw a beautiful sight through his one open eye. Francis lay in the bed beside Gilbert, sprawled out and barely concealed by the covers. Gilbert opened his other eye as he realized Francis's body was covered in all the wrong places.

Gingerly, Gilbert pulled the covers up, convering Francis's lower body. He may be an egotistical bastard sometimes, but the Prussian knew what was and wasn't indecent. Francis's "let it all hang out" attitude was _slightly_ indecent.

The door suddenly slammed into the wall as Antonio burst into Francis's room, snapping Gilbert from his daze.

"Hola~, amigo! How are y-," the Spainard'swords slowed to a stop as he took in the scene in front of him. "-ou-eww...," he finished.

Francis's deep violet colored room had roses been strewn everywhere, but what Antonio saw was out of the ordinary. Sex toys were scattered about on the floor and a tube of lubricant was across the room near the balcony doors, as if it had een thrown from the bed. As well as that, Antonio's two best friends were in the bed together, and they were naked too!

Francis slowly sat up, having been woken by the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He glanced around, but he couldn't see anything because he didn't have his contacts in.

"L'amour?" he directed wearily at Gilbert. "Is Tonio in here?"

The Prussian laughed as Antonio stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Yeah, the dummkopf is in here."

The Spainard quickly turned and fled downstairs into their kitchen.

._.

The Frenchman skipped down the stairs, finally decidingto put on his flowery and frilly pink boxers and ran into the kitchen.

"Tonio~!" he giggled, running up to the Spainard. "Why did you run out so quickly?"

Spain turned, a mug of coffee in his hand, and sighed as he shook his head. He slowly set his cup down and put his hands on his hips.

"Because, Fran, I just walked in, like I always do, and you and Gil are in the bed together! no wonder I heard moaning and yelling last night."

Francis could see Antonio's face slightly redden as he grabbed his coffee and escaped to his room. As France sat at the table and began to flip through a magazine, Gilbert slowly drug himself into the huge Spanish-style kitchen to get some beer. He opened the fridge and grabbed the last Heineken.

"Antonio!" Gilbert yelled out the doorway. "You nee to get me some more beer!"

Francis could hear a slight "Whatever!" from across the house the three shared.

Gilbert made his way and flopped down in the chair beside Francis. He glanced over at the man he woke up with only a few moments ago. Prussia brought the bottle up to his lips and took a gulp as he glanced over at Francis with that sensual spark in his eye.

_Those lips had been around me-_

"Hey, Fran," the Prussian purred, cutting off Frncis's thought.

Francis tore his eyes away from Gilbert's lips to look into those deep red eyes. Sometimes, with those cold red eyes and that shocklingly white hair, the Prussian looked like a demon.

"Hmm?" Francis hummed, turning away from the man and focusing back on his magazine.

"Well..." Gilbert's voice sounded different from how it normally sounded. It sounded... guilty?

The Frenchman glanced up to see Gil blushing a bright red. Francis giggled as he sat the magazine down and propped his chin on his hands. Smiligh, he motioned for Gilbert to go on.

"About last night..." France tensed up. Was Gil going to tell him he was a bad lover? Nonsense! He was the best partner anyone could _ever_ have! Unless... did Gilbert still have feelings for Mathew? Did Gilbert know how good Mathew was? Francis remembered the time he had seduced the Canadian into sleeping with him. Gilbert didn't want Matt more than him, did he?

Francis shook his head as the Prussia man continued in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry..," Gibert whispered.

._.

Francis glanced up at Glbrt with shock in his eyes. The Prussia didn't uderstand why Francis was so shocked. Didn't he remember him moaning Mattie's name? Didn't Francis remember Gilbert saying, "I love you, Birdie!" instead of to him?

"Gil? W-why are you sorry?"

Gilbert's face scrunched up in confusion. HOw could Francis not remember? He shook his head and decided to go for an easy lie.

"Well, because... because I didn't tell you this properly!"

The Prussian took Francis's hand and smiled a fake, but very convincing, smie. He looked into Fran's sparkling blue eyes; Gilbert's own eyes hiding his lies with their usual scarrd and cold look.

"I love you, Francis."

The Frenchman's mouth fell open as a blush slowly crept up on his face. Gibert's smile widened and actually became real as he saw Francis try to grasp any words to say.

"I-I-I-um... Gil, I...," Francis stumbled over his words and his face became even redder.

Gilbert laughed. "You don't have to say anything back. I was just letting you know." He smiled, trying to reassure the blushing man, but Francis shook his head, his hair swaying.

"N-no! Amour,Gil, Je t'aime aussi!" he practically shouted, tightening his grip on Gilbert's hand.

In the distance, Gilbert's ears picked up the soft and familiar sound of Antonio padding back to his room.

._.

Antonio slammed the door as he ran and threw himself onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow as he thought of the scene he had witnessed in the kitchen only a moment before. Hdn't he heard Gilbert yelling _Mattie's_ name last night? Yet... he was teling Francis he loved_ him?_ The Spainard shook his head and screamed into his pillow again before sitting up and staring at his door.

_What the hell is going on? Something here is wrong,_ Tonio thought. _Majorly wrong._

Antonio threw himself back on his bed again and tried to get some sleep.

._.

Francis was bursting with happiness. Gilbert, whom he had loved for years, had finally admitted to loving him back! The Frenchman skipped back upstairs to get properly dressed. He opened his door and observed the mess.

Every "toy" he owned was on the floor, including a few the Prussian owned. It was slightly amusing to see how many sex toys the Frenchman actually owned. He shook his head and proceeded towards his closet, not even bothering to close his bedroom door.

However, even as Francis giggled in excitement, a certain Prussian stormed out of the house, worrying about what he had done.

._.

"What the fuck, Gil!" Gilbert cursed as himself as he stormed out of the use, keys to his bike swinging from his fist. "You couldn't have told him the fucking _truth_?" he shouted, managing to not say it too loudly. "Verdammt!"

Gilbert made it to the shed his motorcycle was in. As he jerked his helmet off the peg it hung on, the Prussian made the mistake of glancin up at the house he andhis friends lived in for the time being. Gilbert could see into both of his friends' rooms. It looked as if Spain was sleeping, but Gilbert could see his body slightly trembling, as if he were sobbing. Francis, however, was dancin around his room, barely even dressed.

Gilbert quickly looked back down at his bke as he put hi helmet on. He needed to get away; he needed to go to a friend. Gilbet knew just the place to go. He revved the engine and plopped himself on his motorcycle, attempting to remember the way to her house.

As he finally got done making his mental map, he turned off his driveway to make his way to Elizaveta's house.


End file.
